Edgar Allan Porker
by BiteMeSilly1606
Summary: after three little pig folklore and the wolf is in prison. in the point of view of the 3 pig's cousin. the pig does something bad.. oooohhhh T for language


The story of the Fourth little pig.

Have you ever felt like your life was missing something? Like, you need something to make your life more exciting than it could ever be? I have had that feeling. Excitement, but I had another feeling that made me itch; that has made me want to do something out of my nature. And, I combined those two feelings into one; fear. That feeling is what made me a criminal; it is what made me end up in this prison.

I always had the most intoxicated hatred for that wolf that lived down the street. He always made me feel like I was a victim of his. When he killed my cousins, I felt alone. I felt like there was no one to turn to in this situation; nothing to do. So I decided to do something about my problem. I wanted to kill him! Yes, I may sound a little crazy to you, and for my class of the highest level, I turned into a barbarian. But that didn't worry me. I despised that wolf. If you need to know what really happened when I walked up those filthy steps of that jailhouse, here is my little story of fear.

I was in my best suit as I walked up the dirty steps of the jailhouse that my cousin's killer had been locked in. I had my suitcase in my left hand that contained many legal papers that needed to be filled out and maybe something extra. I hoped I wouldn't be scanned; I didn't want to get caught. I pulled open the door. I walked inside to the smell of sweat, vomit, blood, and urine. I usually hated that smell, but now, it smelled sweet, like candy. I walked up to the policeman at the front desk, "Excuse me,"

The policeman looked up from the latest paper in his hand. I noticed that the front story was the same as the past week's story, "Wolf blows down houses and eats pigs. Mother devastated." He looked at me with an annoyance look on his face. I have appeared to have disturbed him in his little moment of peace.

"What?"

From the sound of his voice, I knew I had upset him in a way. I used the same voice as he used to prove a point.

"Is Mr. Wolf taking any visitors in his cell today?"

"Yes, his cell is just down that hallway," there were three hallways; he pointed to the middle one so I couldn't get confused, "and goes to the last door at the end. It's gonna take you a long time to walk down that corridor. You better start walking." He ended his sentence in a mutter. But, I followed his directions.

He continued reading his paper like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Thank you." I said, trying to be polite. All I got in return was a "Humph"

I started heading down the middle corridor, as I was told. The corridor was as empty as the room showing the cheesy movie "The Flintstones" in the movie theater. There were spider webs with their owners, spiders. The thumping of my feet against the concrete floor, sounded like the heart of a giant, dum, dum, dum, dum; steady. Such a horrible sound, I shivered at my own, chilling, footsteps.

It seemed to take quite a long time to get to the wolf's cell. The policeman was right; the corridor seemed to be just about 2 miles long. It only took four hours to walk to the end.

When I finally reached the end of the grubby hallway, the end was more dirty then digging underground. I noticed on the front of the wolf's cell door, a sign, warning me about him. 'Beware of the man eating wolf.' I laughed at the name. I was not afraid of this beast. I fearfully opened the door and looked into the cell.

The cell was dark. The only light that now surrounded this small room was that of the corridors. I grabbed the lantern outside his cell. I wanted to see the fear in his eyes when the pick of the moment came. I set the lantern upon the small table, and then I closed the door. The fire's light from the lantern danced on the walls. The dance of hell. He was sitting in the corner, crumpled up into a ball of dirty, matted, fur. His head turned to look at me, with a sorrow look in his eyes.

Oh, that look in his eyes made me melt for a second; and only a second, no more. I needed to see a fearful look, added with sadness.

"Who are you?" his voice was creaky, as if he hasn't talked in twenty years.

"I am here for you to sign papers. The papers that might make you become a free wolf." He looked at me with the same sadness, and I looked back at him with a softening look; trying to hide the hatred that I felt for him.

He stood up with a creak, his bones may have never moved in a while just by looking at him. He struggled getting up but he managed. I looked around the cell, hoping to find the keys for the lock on his door; I found them easily. I was lucky, I was very fortunate, even if his life was to end in this closed room. I unlocked the lock on the cell gate and he walked out with difficulty. He sat on the old, rotten wood chair next to the table. I opened my suitcase slowly, trying not to make any suspicions from _my_ victim.

"Here Mr. Wolf, I have papers for you to sign." I handed him the contract. Little did he know, that contract was a letter allowing me to murder him. He just signed it without any care. By the look of his face, he had given up hope long ago. I took the new signed paper and set it into my case, and I took out another paper; he signed it again. Again, the paper allowed me not to go to jail for this murder. I took the paper back and set it into my case as before.

"Are there anymore for me to sign?" he croaked.

"No, Mr. Wolf." I replied cheerfully. The moment was very near. So near, I could just taste the blood from his heart running down my tongue.

He turned to go back to his cell, as I took my sharpened knife from my suitcase.

"Will you please lock my cell." he turned to look at me.

"No, I know something that will end your time in here." I answered with an excitement that I have never experienced. He looked at me with confusion. I pulled out my knife from behind my back. I was hungry, I wanted him to suffer, as my cousins did.

He was backing away with fear, the fear I was waiting for. I held my knife high, proud of the moment happening. He was against the wall now, I threw my hand down with such force, he fell to the ground, dead. I was proud of myself. I again pulled my hand down upon his crumpled body. I laughed with madness. I stood up, looking down at my masterpiece. I was happy. I dropped my knife on the ground, and walked over to the lantern. I opened the latch and threw it down onto his body, making the flames grow with happiness.

I watched as the flames ate the corpse of that wretched wolf. I opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open. I didn't care if I got caught, I had finished my destiny. I again walked down the long corridor, almost skipping.

When I reached the start of the hallway, I saw the policeman still reading his paper. My steps were hollow. He looked up to see what the sound was.

"Hey!" he got up quickly running towards me with his hand on his gun. I was baffled at the reason why he was running to me. I then realized that I still had the Wolf's blood on my hands. So? I laughed as the policeman grabbed my arms and chained them together.


End file.
